Family Reunion
by Blustarzengel3
Summary: The rugrats are all 'growed up' and its time for a fun family reunion at the ... amusement park!!


Rugrats- Family Reunion.  
Author- IceAngel8  
Disclaimer: Not my characters and I kind of borrowed the grown up plot. But oh well, you'll have to deal. Anyway, I bet this story is definitely different from the episode that they're going to air on Nick.   
Useful Information: and means a person's thoughts.   
  
Chapter One- Her Arrival  
  
Angelica Pickles gazed out the window of her father's car and groaned. Cars whizzed past their small minivan and she tried to count them all, which of course was completely impossible. That didn't matter to her, though. Doing anything would be better than thinking about the event that was about to happen. Angelica leaned further into the soft cushion of her seat and closed her eyes.   
  
Drew Pickles turned around in his seat and patted his daughter's knee, silently asking her to behave. But of course, Angelica didn't follow his orders and swung his hand off. As he turned back in disappointment, she opened her eyes and smirked at his back. Suddenly, a pang for something sweet made her stomach rumble. She rooted through her small purse for a chocolate bar.   
  
At the sound of crunching, Drew turned around again and frowned at his daughter. "Angelica, please don't spoil your meal with chocolate. There will be plenty of dessert at the house." he said sternly and she frowned back at him.   
  
"Daddy! If I want chocolate, I will have it. And, I really won't be eating anything at Tommy's house." Angelica said coldly, waving the bar in front of her father's eyes. His expression hardened and he yanked the chocolate out of her hand.   
  
"Angelica, you will have to learn how to behave. I don't know what has gotten into you. But I hope it'll wear off and that you will be a polite lady this evening." Drew scolded her and she slumped back with a glare. She sat stiffly for the rest of the ride. As they pulled up to her cousin's house, she was reminded of all the times she spent there.   
  
Angelica envisioned her younger self rambling through the house and annoying Tommy and all his friends. Those times were fun but Angelica always had to pay the prices for her actions later on. And that was something that she had never liked to do, not even now.   
  
She and her father left the car and rang the doorbell of Stu and Dee Dee's house. Noise rattled the windows and the smell of barbaque came from the backyard. Instantly, Angelica felt at home and that certaintly surprised her. I'm not supposed to like stupid Tommy's house or any of his friends! No, I can't! Angelica nagged herself quietly.   
  
The front door creaked open and out came Dee Dee, wearing an elegant blue chiffon dress. She hugged Drew and then Angelica, giving both of them huge smiles. Drew began to talk with Dee Dee and Angelica quickly crept away from them, not wanting to hear pleasent conversation.   
  
She met up with the fully grown twins in the backyard. Phil and Lil waved at her and she pasted on a half smile for them. As she walked over to give her uncle Stu a greeting ( not her style but her father had insisted upon it ) she saw Susie, her cousin's neighbor. The girl was the same age as Angelica and even as tall as her.   
  
Angelica frowned and shot Susie a mean look. Susie looked at her in amazement and then shot Angelica a cruel look of her own. Ever since they had been toddlers, they had been arch rivals. Angelica still preferred to keep it that way. Angelica turned away from Susie's view and walked over to her uncle, who was busy preparing their food.   
  
~Tommy~  
  
I didn't immediately see my cousin when she came because she had quickly disappeared after having a talk with my dad. But I soon discovered that she arrived from the twins. Lil had also described Angelica's latest fashion style. I really didn't care about that detail because all I wanted to see was her.   
  
I hadn't heard about the divorce of her parents until yesterday and I wanted to see how my cousin was doing. But from what I know of her, she probably hadn't taken the situation very well. I entered the house and greeted her father, who gave me a hug and complimented me on my school work.   
  
Right before our picnic began, I found her in the upstairs bathroom, crying. She lifted her head and stared me straight in the eyes and then pulled me into a hug. I had never in my life seen Angelica so torn apart and when I noticed the faint stains of chocolate surrounding her face, it comforted me.   
  
Together, we went back outside to the backyard and sat at the benches with our family and friends. She smiled and acted like a different person. Well, of course she is different. I mean, being 14 years old had really matured my bratty and bossy cousin.   
***  
  
I'm not done with this story yet so you'll have to keep waiting. I'm going to do each   
rugrat's version, as in 'point of view'. And then I'll have some very interesting places that they'll all be visiting. This is my episode of the rugrats all 'growed up'. So anyway, please write some feedback. This is my first attempt at writing some good Rugrats fan-fiction. 


End file.
